


Dumb Games

by MeganWrites



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mostly Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganWrites/pseuds/MeganWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey pass time by people watching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dumb Games

**Author's Note:**

> In light of news that bums me out, have random fluffy-ness.
> 
> Mickey makes some generalizations, fitting to his character and lack of knowledge in those areas. Nothing is intended to offend.

It's too hot for how far north of the equator Chicago is - too humid and too sticky. If Mickey wanted to be sweating every ten seconds he would have moved to Florida, or California, or somewhere else that it too fucking hot for anyone's good.

Living in Chicago, he did not sign up for summers like this.

"Are they done yet?" Mickey grumbles, seated on a bench nearby the strip mall that Debbie and Mandy are currently making their way through.

Ian shrugs, seated beside him, sweat glistening on his skin. How is it that Ian gets to look like he's at a beach photoshoot, while Mickey resembles a 500 pound man that just hiked up the Grand Canyon? It's as if Ian has no real sweat glands.

"Probably not, they would have come and grabbed us if they were."

Mickey lets out a long exasperated sigh, "last time I ever fuckin' offer to drive Mandy somewhere."

Ian snorts, "She paid you forty bucks, and you love driving that car."

"So what?" Mickey snaps defensively, his eyes instinctually running over Ian's body as he licks his lower lip. Ian really is too fucking hot to not admire. "Never had my own car before, and just because she paid me doesn't mean the bitch can leave us out in this heat all day."

Ian shakes his head, huffing out a laugh, "you know she's helping my sister shop, right? Debbie, one of the ones you actually like."

Mickey presses his lips in a tight line, questioning why he had ever told Ian he could tolerate even one of his siblings, never mind admitting to thinking the three younger ones were pretty okay.

"Alright, fuck, fine." He grumbles, trying to ignore Ian's triumphant smile, failing as the corners of his lips quirk up into an involuntary smile of his own. Stupid Ian and his stupid contagious smiles

Ian shuffles closer to Mickey on the bench, placing a hand lightly on his leg and nodding to a man and woman just across the street. "What do you think they're doing here?"

"I don't fuckin' know them." Mickey answers gruffly, squinting to try and get a better look.

Ian laughs and bumps Mickey's shoulder with his own in a small affectionate gesture. "That's the point, Mick. It's called people watching."

"People watching? Like watching tigers at the zoo?""

"Yeah," Ian's grinning again. "It's a lot like that, except you make up stories for the people that you watch. Like, the people I was pointing at." Ian tilts his head, watching the man and woman and hums. "They aren't a couple, she thinks of him as just a friend, but he is definitely into her. He's probably going to ask her out and when she rejects him he'll pull out the friend-zoned thing. He seems like the kind of asshole who would do that."

Mickey laughs, "Does he?"

Ian nods and smiles down at Mickey, "he's bulked up like a bodybuilder, but carrying a yoga mat just like she is. Plus he keeps staring at her ass, and she's not even sparing him a second glance."

Mickey watches as the woman waves courteously to the man and walks away, the man watching as she leaves with a sleazy expression.

"Not bad Tough Guy," Mickey says and leans back on the bench, resting his arm behind Ian putting them in a quasi-cuddling position. It's the closest to cuddling Mickey is willing to get with Ian in this heat

"Your turn," Ian says and discreetly points to a young skinny man a couple benches over. "What's the hipster like?"

Mickey leans his head back, examining his topic and looks back at Ian. It's amusing enough, but when it comes down to it Mickey thinks that Ian's idea of a game is actually pretty dumb.

"What's in it for me?"

"Something to pass the time."

"Not good enough, how 'bout sexual favors?" Mickey grins and raises his eyebrows.

Ian considers it for a moment, smirks and leans close. His lips graze Mickey's earlobe as he speaks. "Make a guess about the hipster, I'll give you a blow job."

Mickey groans lowly, "now there's some fuckin' incentive."

"Has to be good though, Mick," Ian taunts lowly.

"He's not really a hipster," Mickey determines after a second. "Dresses like one, and acts like one. Probably tells all his friends he's fuckin' left wing and loves all that hippy-skippy bullshit, but really he's from a hard-core Catholic family. Wears suits and ties at home, and has a massive hard-on for Romney."

"Why do you think that?"

"The cross he's wearing, too nice to pick up from some random garbage store." Mickey answers motioning to his own neck, "plus his haircuts too nice."

Ian snickers and looks around the space once again. "Okay, lady in the suit on the left."

"And?"

"I'll rim you."

"Fuck," Mickey breathes looking over at Ian and seeing his pupils blown wide. He turns his attention to the lady Ian had been talking about. His enthusiasm for Ian's weird game is growing significantly. "Alright, she's a bottle blonde, lived on her dad's money all her life but recently got cut off and is pissed about it. She's bitching on the phone right now to him, even though she's probably supposed to be at some interview he set up. She thinks he's gonna cave and give her the money but this time he won't."

Ian shrugs and seems to find it agreeable enough. His voice is impossibly low as he leans in again. "Alright, the guy in the black hoodie over there, and I'll fuck you."

Mickey bites down on his lip hard, this game is getting him hornier than anyone sitting out in public should be. He looks over at the guy Ian is talking about and nearly laughs. He's playing with a set of brass knuckles, has dark hair and beat up jeans - he's just a little teen thug.

"Definitely really fuckin' gay, but deep in the closet." Mickey begins speaking, keeping his eyes trained away from Ian. "He loves guns, and Seagal - not fuckin' Van Damme. Probably fucks around with some weird, alien looking Ginger kid, and he's going to get shot in the ass because of the smug kid, but he'll get some fuckin' great apology sex out of it so it won't be so bad."

Ian narrows his eyes playfully, "pretty sure I've heard that story somewhere before, but I guess I'll give it to you. You're lucky I like you."

"Yeah, I am," Mickey says with a small smile and leans forward to give Ian a brief but firm kiss.

Mickey loves how Ian looks after he kisses him in public. His eyes seem to shine and his smile spreads across his face, looking at Mickey with so much awe and adoration. It always causes Mickey's heart to flutter. Mickey wishes there was a way to bottle that look and keep it forever, he hopes that it never goes away.

Ian grabs his hand and pulls him up from the bench, dragging him past stores as Ian glances in through each of the windows quickly.

"What are you doing?" Mickey grunts, trying to keep pace with Ian.

Ian stops suddenly and pulls Mickey tightly against him. It's too hot to be this close, it's sticky and uncomfortable, but somehow with Ian it's perfect "We're going home now, and spending the rest of the day in the bedroom." He leans his head down, practically growling in Mickey's ear. "I'm going to have you screaming my name for hours."

Mickey swallows and nods quickly.

Playing Ian's dumb games has an upside.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr :)](http://meganwwrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
